


A crazy little thing

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Voldemort wants a private word with Bellatrix, is this the chance she always wanted or is she being kicked out?





	A crazy little thing

It's 1996, Bellatrix is gloating to the other Death Eaters about killing her cousin Sirius Black.

Bellatrix smiled. "And then Potter screamed, that mangy werewolf Lupin had to hold him back so he wouldn't run after him."

The Death Eaters laughed.

Voldemort said, "That's enough Bella."

The Death Eaters fell silent.

Bellatrix bounded towards Voldemort and grinned. "My Lord, if you wish for me to stop then I shall. I'd do anything for you, my dear."

Voldemort hissed. "Do not call me that in front of the others."

Bellatrix replied, "I'm ever so sorry, My Lord."

Voldemort ordered, "I'd like to talk to Bella alone please."

The other Death Eaters left the room as fast as their legs could carry them.

Bellatrix asked, "What do you require, My Lord?"

Voldemort whispered, "You."

Bellatrix gasped. "S-Sorry, what?"

Voldemort turned to face her and told her, "I've always loved you, Bella. It took me this long to realise it, I do not wish to spend another second without you by my side."

Bellatrix assured him, "I'll always be by your side, My Lord."

Voldemort insisted, "Call me by my proper name."

Bellatrix beamed, "I'm glad that you admitted how you feel about me, Voldemort."

Voldemort smiled. "As am I, Bella. Now we can finally be together in the way we were always meant to be."

Bellatrix smirked. "It's a crazy little thing, isn't it? Love I mean."

Voldemort agreed, "Indeed, love is a crazy little thing and that imbecile Dumbledore was wrong for a change. I can love, I just chose not to."

Bellatrix grinned. "Dumbledore knows nothing, my dear Voldy."

Voldemort responded, "I rather like that little nickname, but do not call me that in front of the others or they might become suspicious."

Bellatrix giggled. "Let them be suspicious, I want the whole world to know that we're a couple now."

Voldemort shook his head and firmly stated, "If the others know about us, it will make me look weak and I do not wish to look weak."

Bellatrix answered, "As you wish, but we can be a couple in private."

Voldemort nodded and inquired, "What did you have in mind?"

Bellatrix pressed her lips to his and stuck her tongue down his throat at the same time.


End file.
